


Selections From Beauxbatons

by Katsala



Series: A Boy Named Danny Moony [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauxbatons, Beauxbatons Student Harry Potter, Epistolary, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Character(s), Slow Burn, Squibs, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsala/pseuds/Katsala
Summary: “Selections From Beauxbatons serves not just as a pre-history of Fleur de Sureau Academy and a new entry into the Harry Potter story, but also as a tale of secrets, love, and growing up, told though a patchwork of letters reassembled by first-time author Margot David. Utterly stunning.”-Cho Chang, Daily Prophet(AKA an epistolary fic of Danny Moony at Beauxbatons)





	Selections From Beauxbatons

[Transcribed on 5 September, 1992. Written in neat French script, enclosed in a green envelope and taped to a brown paper package.]

Dear Marguerite,

I have finished reading Blaise Pascal’s biography and have sent it home to you along with this letter. If you have the time I think you would enjoy reading it as well. 

I have also enclosed quite a few photographs- mostly of Beauxbatons itself- but one I think is of considerable interest is of my new companion, a boy named Danny Moony. He is originally from England, but has told me he moved to Paris when he was seven; he has retained some of his accent, however, and I find it quite endearing. We met on the carriage. He introduced me to his snake, Marie Curie, who I have been informed is a common egg-eating snake. She’s quite lovely. 

I have nothing else to report on at the moment, save for the fact that I miss you terribly. I look forward to receiving a reply from you. 

From your dearest sister, 

Maylis

[Inside the brown paper package is a biography of Blaise Pascal, a French non-magique mathematician, and several Wizarding photographs, each labeled precisely on the back. One is of the luxurious dining lounge aboard the Beauxbatons Carriage; another is of the school’s ice rink; a third is of the open air, garden-like dining hall. There are several shots, from a variety of angles, of a large bedroom with seven round beds surround by filmy white curtains. The final photograph is of a young girl with reddish-blonde hair tied in tight braids and a prominent nose, grinning next to a green-eyed boy with short hair, glasses, and a large if unremarkable scar on his forehead, both dressed in silky blue robes.]

[Transcribed on 7 September, 1992. Written in sprawling, elegant handwriting, enclosed in a pink envelope. At the bottom of the envelope are a pair of earrings in the shape of golden cursive ‘M’s, encrusted with blue rhinestones.]

Dear sis,

I’m so glad to hear you’ve made a friend! I on the other hand have been completely bored since you left. Mama has been trying to make up for it by taking me shopping- which is where I got you the earrings I’ve enclosed! I got myself a matching pair in pink! Unfortunately they were out of green. 

I’ll be starting my Savate Boxe classes tomorrow and am very much looking forward to getting out some aggression. 

I haven’t got anything else to report at the moment. Keep in touch!

Love,

Margot

P.S.- I miss you. Send me pictures of the snake it sounds cute. 

[Transcribed on 30 September, 1992. Scribbled onto a torn strip of parchment, alternating between a cramped, angular handwriting and a neat, precise one. A small doodle of a smiling sun is in the corner.]

D: Stop staring

M: I do not stare.

D: you could just go say hi

M: That’s absolutely absurd. What on Earth would I say to her?

D: “Hi, my name is Maylis”

M: Do not mock my pain, Daniel.

[Transcribed on 31 October, 1992. Written in loopy English script and enclosed in a plain white envelope.]

Dear Danny,

Thank you for the photographs. Your friend Maylis looks brilliant. 

To answer your question, no, we do not have any advice on how to tell a girl you like her. Especially not your mother. Just rest assured that it cannot be as painful for you to watch as it was for me to watch your first father. He was an absolute disgrace around Rose. 

Work at the grocery store has been going well. Occasionally your mother gets bored of watching television all day and accompanies me. She misses you more than she’ll say, but we’re both so happy you’re getting the experience we did when we went to school. 

I miss you too, of course, but you mustn’t tell her. It’s been nice having something to lord over her head. 

We’ll see you at Christmas. Until then, stay focused on school, and good luck with you and Maylis’ girl problem. 

Love you much, 

Dad

[Transcribed on 2 November, 1992. Written in angular handwriting, enclosed in a plain white envelope along with a folded-up photo of a grey and black snake.]

Dear Margot,

This is your sister’s friend Danny. She said it was alright if I wrote to you. 

The picture is of my snake, Marie. She says hello. 

Is your sister always an idiot around pretty girls or is this a new occurrence?

Pleased to make your acquaintance,

Danny Moony

[Transcribed on 2 November, 1992. Written hurriedly. The parchment was not put into an envelope and has a few punctures from owl talons.]

Yes, she is. Send pictures. 

[Sent on 2 November, 1992. Two photographs shoved in a plain white envelope. The first is of a girl with dark olive skin and fluffy black hair in front of a full plate of food, gesticulating so wildly she knocks over several goblets. The angle is bad and the bottom half of the picture is cut off by a table. The second photo is of the same girl, arm and arm with another girl with badly-cut bangs and wearing a Spanish flag pin. Through reading their lips, it is possible to tell they are singing Bohemian Rhapsody. Badly.]

[Transcribed on 3 November, 1992. Written in neat, slightly pointed script, enclosed in a green envelope.]

Dear Marguerite, 

Please ignore any letters sent by Danny discussing a girl named Euphrasie Ngo. He has no idea what he speaks of. Everything is fine. 

From your dearest sister, 

Maylis

[Transcribed on 4 November, 1992. Written in sprawling, elegant handwriting, signed with a heart, and enclosed in a pink envelope.]

Dear sis,

He didn’t tell me her name. 

With all my love,

Margot

[Transcribed on 19 November, 1992. Written on a piece of plain Muggle notebook paper, alternating between a round, feminine handwriting and a disaster scrawl. The phrase “ENxMD” is scribbled in the margins.]

A: why can’t you just tell her you like her?

E: Alma Alma Alma. you poor fool. you NEVER tell a girl you like her, it makes you look like an idiot

A: I mean you would know better than me

E: don’t worry sweetheart we’ll get you a boyfriend eventually. but Operation: Pretty Flower comes first

A: are we actually calling it that

E: we so are

[Transcribed on 19 November, 1992. Written on a crumpled bit of parchment, alternating between a neat, precise handwriting and a cramped, angular one.]

M: Is she looking over here?

D: why don’t you check?

M: I can’t look at her. You look at her.

D: this is so stupid

D: no but Alma is

M: What d

[Transcribed on 19 November, 1992. Written on a pale blue piece of stationary scented with lilac.]

Detention Slip For: Maylis David

Reason For Detention: passing notes in class

Date To Be Served: 22 November 

Teacher Signature: Miltiades Moulin, Transfiguration 

[Transcribed on 19 November, 1992. Written on a pale blue piece of stationary scented with lilac.]

Detention Slip For: Danny Moony

Reason For Detention: passing notes in class

Date To Be Served: 22 November 

Teacher Signature: Miltiades Moulin, Transfiguration 

[Transcribed on 19 November, 1992. Written on a pale blue piece of stationary scented with lilac.]

Detention Slip For: Alma Alamilla

Reason For Detention: passing notes in class

Date To Be Served: 22 November 

Teacher Signature: Miltiades Moulin, Transfiguration 

[Transcribed on 19 November, 1992. Written on a pale blue piece of stationary scented with lilac.]

Detention Slip For: Euphrasie Ngo 

Reason For Detention: passing notes in class

Date To Be Served: 22 November 

Teacher Signature: Miltiades Moulin, Transfiguration 

[Transcribed on 20 November, 1992. Written in sprawling, elegant handwriting, enclosed in a pink envelope, and taped to a brown paper package.]

Dear sis,

Congrats on your first detention! Mama and Papa were completely blindsided by it, but then they don’t know you like I do. I’m sure you’ll hear all about it when you come home for Christmas holidays. 

Savate classes have been going well. My teacher says I’m well on my way to red glove rank already. 

I finished the Blaise Pascal biography as well as one on Perenelle Flamel, which I’ve sent to you. It’s a good read.

Missing you as always,

Margot

[Inside the package is the autobiography of Perenelle Flamel, as well as a picture of a young girl with reddish-blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail and a prominent nose, wearing workout clothes, green gloves, and Savate boots, waving at the camera.]

[Transcribed on 20 November, 1992. Written in heavy, pointed Spanish script and enclosed in a black envelope.]

Dear Alma,

Your father and I have been informed of your behavioral problems. We will discuss them in detail when you arrive home for Christmas. For now, we request that you stay away from the Ngo girl; she and her family are not respectable. 

Very sincerely,

Amaranta Alamilla

[Sent on 23 December, 1992. The lumpy package is wrapped in shiny blue paper. A sticker attached to the side reads in French, “For Alma from Euphie!!!” Inside is a pair of hand-knit gloves made of soft off-white yarn.]

[Sent on 23 December, 1992. The small, lumpy package is wrapped in shiny blue paper. A sticker attached to the side reads in French, “To Danny from Euphie!” Inside is a hand-knit beanie with a pompom at the top, made out of soft yellow-orange yarn.]

[Sent on 23 December, 1992. The lumpy package is wrapped in shiny blue paper. A sticker attached to the side reads in French, “To Maylis from Euphrasie!” Inside is a hand-knit neck cowl made out of soft green yarn and four smooth wooden buttons. Additionally, there is a small pink knit bookmark labeled “for Margot”.]

[Sent on 23 December, 1992. The plain brown package is addressed to Danny Moony from “M&M”. Inside is a thick hardback book entitled “L’histoire du Canard”. (Translation: “The History of the Duck”)]

[Sent on 23 December, 1992. The plain brown package is addressed to Alma Alamilla from “M&M”. Inside is a thick hardback book entitled “Disparu: La Boule de Feu de la Catalogne.” (Translation: “Extinct: The Catalonian Fireball)]

[Sent on 23 December, 1992. The blue paper package is addressed to Euphrasie Ngo from “M”. Inside is small white box containing a black velvet hair ribbon embroidered with green M’s and red E’s.]

[Transcribed on 10 January, 1993. Written on a spare scrap of parchment, alternating between a round, feminine handwriting and a neat, precise one.]

A: will you please explain the flower crown? you’ve been wearing it since we got back from winter vacation

M: You must promise you won’t tell Euphrasie. 

A: I didn’t even realize it had to do with her, but sure

M: I have crafted several flower crowns out of gardenias. In the language of flowers they symbolize, amongst other things, a secret or untold love.

A: so you’re just going to wait for her to figure that out?

M: Of course. It would be improper conduct for a lady if I made the first move.

A: Euphie’s a girl too you know

M: That’s not the point, Alma. 

[Transcribed on 10 January, 1993. Written on a piece of plain Muggle notebook paper, alternating between an angular handwriting and a semi-illegible scrawl.]

D: what’s with the chairs?

E: good. at least someone noticed

D: ?

E: I’m flirting with Maylis. it’s not going well

D: how does this constitute as flirting? you just keep pulling out chairs for her

E: and I unstack her chair in first period. and I gave up my seat in the library yesterday so she could sit by the window

D: okay great, but why is all of your flirting chair-based?

E: it’s symbolic! I’m conveying that I care about her comfort and am willing to provide for her! she’ll understand, she’s a genius!

D: Euphie. Nobody could understand that. It’s the most obtuse thing I’ve ever seen in my life, and I’ve watched my mum tell my dad she loves him.

E: ?

D: long story, basically it went on for overhalf an hour because she went off on a tangent about how she’s a lesbian. I have more experience in these situations than you’d think

[Transcribed on 10 January, 1993. Written on a fresh piece of parchment, with the title “Operación: Bonita Flor” crossed out and replaced with “MAYPHRASIE”, alternating between round and angular handwritings.]

A: so. they need help

D: agreed. do you think we have enough time to set something up for Valentines Day?

A: that sounds really cute and romantic. we’ll find time

D: see this is why you’re my second favorite

A: is Margot the first?

D: Marie Curie, actually. you and Margot are tied

[Sent on 26 January, 1993. The plain brown package is addressed to “Maymay” from “Maman”. Inside are gardenia blossoms enchanted for freshness.]

[Transcribed on 14 February, 1993. Written on a pale blue piece of stationary scented with freesia.]

Detention Slip For: Gaultier Rayne 

Reason For Detention: cursing fellow student Maylis David with the slug-vomiting charm

Date To Be Served: 17 February

Teacher Signature: Chantal Blancheplume, History of Magic

[Transcribed on 14 February, 1993. Written on a pale blue piece of stationary scented with freesia.]

Detention Slip For: Euphrasie Ngo 

Reason For Detention: stabbing fellow student Gaultier Rayne in the eye 

Date To Be Served: 17 February 

Teacher Signature: Chantal Blancheplume, History of Magic

[Transcribed on 15 February, 1993. Written in flowing, elegant handwriting, enclosed in a pink envelope. In the bottom of the envelope are a pair of earrings in the shape of golden cursive D’s, studded with red rhinestones, and a 10 franc note.]

Dear Danny,

Here are the earrings you asked for; it’s so sweet that you wanted to match! I’ve sent back the money you offered. Consider it a Valentines Day present!

Speaking of Valentines Day, you’ve got to tell me all about Maylis and Euphie’s date. I’m so excited! 

Yours truly,

Margot

[Transcribed on 22 February, 1993. Written in an elegant handwriting and enclosed in a pink envelope.]

Dear Alma,

Hello! This is Margot, Maylis’ sister. I was wondering if you knew why she and Danny haven’t written back to me yet. 

I hope you enjoyed the book we sent over Christmas. 

Most sincerely,

Marguerite David

[Transcribed on 23 February, 1993. Written in an angular handwriting and enclosed in a plain white envelope.]

Dear Mum, Dad, and Uncle Al,

Hypothetical Ethics Question: is it better to lie or tell the truth to someone about something that could hurt their feelings really badly if you were honest about it?

Don’t worry, everything’s fine.

Love, 

Danny

P.S. Marie sends her regards to Uncle Al

[Transcribed on 24 February, 1993. Inside a single white envelope are three letters, labeled ‘Dad’, ‘Uncle Al’, and ‘Mummy’ respectively. One is written in loopy script and the other two in heavy cursive. All three are in English.]

Dear Danny, 

Hypothetical Ethics Answer: A) If applicable, I would refer back to our family policy, i.e. lying is only acceptable when you tell the person you are being dishonest with them and you are doing it for the purpose of their safety. B) You can tell us anything. Hypothetically. 

Please tell us if you get any more grades back. We’ve put your latest Potions essay on the refrigerator. We’re all very proud of you.

Love you much,

Dad

Dear Danny,

This is your uncle. I recon you should gage your response on how likely you think this person is to kill you if they find out you lied versus how likely they are to kill you if they’re emotionally upset. 

I’m assuming we’re discussing the Alamilla girl, who I’ve gauges as the most likely candidate in your friend group to commit murder. If I’m right, I’d say lying is the better option. Still, use your judgment as you see fit. 

Give Marie my regards as well. 

Dear Danny,

Al is writing this for me. Sorry about the handwriting. 

I’ll keep it simple: as long as the only thing on the line are hurt feelings, you should tell the person yourself. It will be better to hear it from you now than from someone else later. 

Also, just so you know, your father has five points on this being about you, Al’s got ten on Alamilla, I’ve got five on Marguerite. I’m on track to win this month so if it’s not about her, make something up. 

Love you much, 

Mummy

[Transcribed on 25 February, 1993. Paper is torn up and singed. Only a few phrases remain readable. There is also a hand-drawn picture of a boy being jabbed in the eye with a wand by a girl with fluffy hair.]

not your fault

hexed

non-magique des magique

Euphie stabbed him in the eye with her wand though, and that was really funny. I sent along a picture I drew of it. 

Love you,

[Transcribed on 3 March, 1993. Written in elegant handwriting and enclosed in a pink envelope.]

Hello, Danny. I got your letter. If you haven’t already, I suggest changing the date date to the first of May. Maylis would find it romantic. 

Thank you for telling me. 

I’ll write more later. Promise. 

Love you too, 

Margot

[Transcribed on 26 April, 1993. Written on a plain piece of Muggle notebook paper and alternating between round and angular handwritings.]

A: so, one more time, the plan is: group study session but you feel ill and I leave ten minutes in to go to the bathroom and don’t come back. A half hour before we start, you sneak into the library and put a bouquet of roses on the table. Are we on the same page?

D: Yes. And you hide behind a bookshelf and spy on them?

A: oh yeah, definitely. Also, not related, but what did you put for question ten?

D: D. I guessed. 

A: see this is why we need ACTUAL group study sessions

[Transcribed on 2 May, 1993. Written on a plain piece of Muggle notebook paper, alternating between an angular and round handwriting.]

D: What they hell happened?

A: So. It went horribly. Fun fact, I did not know this before yesterday, yellow roses have a different meaning in the “language of flowers”. That one’s on us for not checking before/not remembering Maylis is a crazy person.

D: …what do they mean?

A: Friendship

D: shit

A: as soon as Maylis saw them she thought something was up, and then when I left she got down on her knees and pledged herself to be Euphie’s- and this is a quote here- “most loyal and beloved friend and companion”, and then Euphie AGREED TO IT and then she ran off to find me in the bathroom, so I had to actually get to the bathroom so I’d be there when she got there, and I accidentally gave myself a black eye on the toilet paper holder, and then Euphie came and cried on my shoulder for twenty minutes about how she got rejected. I think we might be in Hell.

[Transcribed on 2 May, 1993. Written on a pale blue piece of stationary scented with lilac.]

Detention Slip For: Danny Moony

Reason For Detention: causing a distraction in class by banging his head into a desk

Date To Be Served: 5 May

Teacher Signature: Miltiades Moulin, Transfiguration 

[Sent on 15 May, 1993. The plain brown package is addressed to “Maymay” from “Maman”. Inside are striped carnation blossoms enchanted for freshness.]

[Transcribed on 29 May, 1993. Written in an elegant, sprawling handwriting and enclosed in a pink envelope.]

Dear Danny,

Hello again! To answer your last letter: Virginia Woolf. 

I’ve been thinking about this summer; I’ve asked Maman and she says it would be fine if you came to visit. Honestly, I think she might be more excited at the prospect than I am! Maylis and I have never had many friends, and she’s positively dying to meet you. Marie Curie is also quite welcome. 

Do let me know if and when you could come. I’m excited to meet you too. 

Also, if you don’t mind too much, I need you to kick Alma in the shins for me. It turns out she’s the reason Maylis has been answering all my letters in the form of sonnets addressed to Euphie. “Strengthening [her] emotional intelligence” is not worth my sanity. 

Love you,

Margot

[Transcribed on 5 June, 1993. Written in an angular handwriting and enclosed in a plain white envelope along with a photograph of a girl with even worse bangs and a Spanish flag pin, rubbing her shin, making a rude gesture at the camera, and trying to hold back a smile. Behind her a dark-skinned fluffy-haired girl is laughing.]

Dear Margot,

Just name a time and I’ll be there. I can’t wait to meet you too. 

Love you too,

Danny

**Author's Note:**

> So the chair thing is real. That was the best my bisexual middle school heart could manage. Sorry, Rebecca.


End file.
